1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle and, more particularly, to a device for attaching a bag to a luggage carrier of a bicycle.
2. Related Prior Art
There are various bags such as knapsacks, shoulder bags and hand bags. It is generally inconvenient and dangerous for a rider to carry a knapsack, a shoulder bag or a hand bag.
A rider may tie a bag to a luggage carrier of a bicycle. However, the rider might lose the bag while turning since the bicycle is tilted and the area of the luggage carrier is small. The rider has to pay attention to the bag tied to the luggage carrier while turning. This is a distracting and dangerous practice.
In Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 249398 issued to the applicant of the present application, there is disclosed a conventional device for attaching a bag to a luggage carrier of a bicycle. The conventional device includes a beam 10 secured to the bag, two hooks 14 attached to the beam 10 for contact with the luggage carrier from a side and a restraining unit 20 attached to the beam 10 for contact with the luggage carrier from an opposite side. However, the hooks 14 and the restraining unit 20 might be disengaged from the luggage carrier when the bicycle jolts along a rough road.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.